Esencias
by Rakeru
Summary: Nadie puede negar lo que vive en su interior, solo hay que creer...
1. Lo que debía recordar

**Esencias**

**Capitulo I:** Lo que no tenía que olvidar.

_"Los murmullos de tu alma. ¿Qué es lo que te dicen?, ¿Aún te sientes extraña?, diferente... tú corazon grita lo que no quieres escuchar..."_

* * *

Abrió el armario y lentamente comenzó a despejar lo que había en él. Cuantas cosas viejas y sin más valor que el sentimental. Kasumi suspiró. Era hora de botar algunas cosas, antes de que ellas la sacaran de su cuarto.

Era extraño. A la muerte de su madre, ella era la que había asumido la tarea de conservar los recuerdos de la familia. De alguna manera, su madre le había legado esa tarea antes de morir al entregarle muchas cosas que pertenecían sus tres hijas. Cosas banales como pequeños zapatos, pequeños vestidos y alguno que otro juguete.

Kasumi recordaba haberlos encontrado en el cuarto de su madre cuando su presencia ya había desaparecido mayormente de la casa.

Ahora, cuando la mayor de la casa miraba lo que había podido rescatar, no se arrepentía. Sobre todo, la fotografías. Ellas pertenecían al precario testimonio del paso de su madre por aquella familia. "Que momentos tan felices...". Mirando a aquella mujer que le sonreía se daba cuenta de lo traicionera que era su mente. Había olvidado muchos de los detalles, había olvidado muchos momentos.

Una de las fotos mostraba a su madre sonriendo. "Akane es su imagen viviente...". Miró tras la foto. Diecisiete años. Una joven de uniforme y pelo corto azul. Lo único que la diferenciaba de Akane, era un modesto collar alrededor de su cuello...

* * *

Soun estaba completamente concentrado en el Shogi. Por tercera vez estaba contemplando su juego, convencido de que no eran los movimientos que recordaba haber hecho. "Hace dos jugadas iba ganando". Contemplo brevemente a su adversario. Nada lo delataba, el panda gigante miraba el tablero inocentemente. Con un suspiró, Soun descartó la posibilidad de que su amigo estuviera haciendo trampa y volvió a concentrarse en el juego. 

-¿Padre?

Sin mirar a Kasumi, Soun levantó una ceja.

-¿Sí?

-Quizá no sea el momento de preguntarlo, pero... ¿Dónde está el collar que tenía mi madre?

Soun se mostró dubitativo.

-Todo lo de tu madre lo regalamos hija...

-¿Todo?

-¡Ajá!, ¡Esta jugada no podrá superarla señor Saotome!

Kasumi miró a su padre y vio que no habría de momento esperanza de que su padre le prestara atención. Tendría que buscar por otro lado.

* * *

-¿Naviki? 

Kasumi asomo su cabeza a través de la puerta. Su hermana estaba sentada en su escritorio, contaba dinero con rapidez, demostrando su gran habilidad como comerciante.

-¿Mmm...?

-Lamento molestarte, pero, ¿te acuerdas de esto?

Naviki miró a su hermana. Ella sostenía frente a su cara una foto. Al igual que la imagen, Naviki sonrió.

-Pues, creo que es nuestra madre...

-Lo sé..., me refería más bien al collar...

-No, no me acuerdo...- Naviki volvió a su tarea

-Es extraño, estoy segura de que era importante...

Naviki encogió los hombros.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué! 

Kasumi escuchó atentamente, salió de la cocina para encontrarse con Akane.

-Bienvenida

-¡Hola Kasumi!, ¿Qué hay hoy para cenar?

-Albóndigas de pulpo

-¿Y Ranma?

-Aún no ha llegado, pero lo hará pronto, casi es hora de comer...

-Bueno, subiré a darme un baño.

Akane comenzaba a subir la escalera cuando Kasumi la detuvo.

-¿Hermana?

Akane la miró. ¿Serviría de algo preguntarle?, ¿Recordaría acaso?

-¿Qué pasa Kasumi?

-Dime...- Dudó- ¿Qué te gustaría para comer el día de tu cumpleaños?

Akane sonrió.

-18 años... ¿tendré que empezar a sentirme vieja?

Kasumi miró a su hermana, la copia fiel de su madre y sintió un escalofrío.

-Amo toda tu comida Kasumi, no importa cual me prepares...

Kasumi se inclinó levemente y se dirigió a la cocina. La duda era quemante dentro de su mente. Pero tenía la extraña sensación de que aquellos recuerdos provocarían el dolor de su familia. Quizás dentro de todo, aquello no era tan importante como imaginaba. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

* * *

Era tarde y en la casa el movimiento había cesado horas atrás. Kasumi aún estaba despierta, pensando, tratando de recordar. Había revisado en contenido de cada caja sin poder encontrar nada útil, ninguna pista. Habían destellos de recuerdos demasiado borrosos. No tenían ninguna corcondancia ni tampoco sabía si eran partes de sueños. 

Había pensado que quizás el collar estaba en ese momento con su madre, bajo tierra. No recordaba haberla visto dentro del ataúd, porque su padre había sellado aquella caja de malos presagios dentro de la habitación, ninguna de las hermanas vio el cuerpo sin vida.

El ruido de las campanadas del reloj de la sala interrumpieron el silencio.

"Las doce..." pensó Kasumi, "Debo tratar de dormir..."

Cerró los ojos y se arropó, pero el estruendoso ruido que comenzó en aquel momento hizo que se incorporara rápidamente. El suelo comenzó a moverse, y la casa crujía, lamentándose.

Kasumi corrió hacia el pasillo, asustada, saliendo al patio. Ahí ya estaban su padre y Naviki. Pronto llegaron su Ranma, Akane y el señor Genma. Todos parecían asustados y confundidos. La tierra se movía tan fuerte que perdían el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. De un momento a otro, dejó de temblar. Una extraña luz comenzó a brillar desde el cielo. Una forma humana caía lentamente, aterrizando con suavidad frente a ellos.

Kasumi ahogo un grito, todos miraban asombrados.

-El plazo se ha terminado Soun...

Él calló de rodillas.

-Mamá...- el llamado desde la boca de Akane había sonado como un lamento.

Las tres hermanas sentían demasiada emoción dentro de sus cuerpos. De sus ojos caían silenciosas lágrimas. La presencia celeste avanzó hacia el grupo.

-Es tiempo de que nazca...- murmuró.

-Kagome- la interrumpió Soun- son mis hijas ahora... por favor... no...

Ranma estaba demasiado confundido. Dio unos pasos con intención de proteger a Akane, pero luego no se pudo mover. Miró a su padre, él estaba tranquilo, observaba en silencio lo que ocurría.

Akane, Kasumi y Naviki avanzaron hacia su madre. Su imagen era tan luminosa que Ranma tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Escuchó un fuerte lamento y luego unos sollozos. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, la luz había desaparecido. Soun estaba en el suelo, llorando como un niño. Las cuatro mujeres habían desaparecido...

* * *

**Comentarios: **Despúes de mucho tiempo, decidí volver a escribir . Esta vez decidí cambiar la temática y intentar hacer un fic de variados capítulos. Espero que al estar de vacaciones pueda terminarlo pronto... Y.Y 

**Agradecimientos:** Ako, ud. que siempre me apoya. Gracias por ser mi paciente editora xP Espero no causarle más problemas.

Ok, Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Espera

**Esencias**

**Capitulo II:** Espera.

_"Cuando el silencio invada tú corazón, los ángeles vendrán a susurrarte..."_

* * *

Ranma daba vueltas por la habitación. La espera lo mataba por dentro, la impaciencia bloqueba su mente. Entre los dos con su padre habían tomado a Soun y lo habían arrastrado a duras penas hasta el comedor. Desde entonces los tres estuvieron sentados. Los pensamientos de Ranma corrían a gran velocidad, pensando en todas las posibilidades, esperando la señal que le diera alguna pista del paradero de las hermanas.

_De Akane..._

Había recorrido la casa buscando rastros que le indicaran alguna cosa. El lugar donde había pasado todo estaba intacto. Lo único que lo conducia a pensar que había sido un sueño era el estado interior de la casa a causa del temblor. Muchas cosas habían caído al piso destruyendose o simplemente tiradas sin que nadie pareciera notarlas...  
Una mano se situo firmemente sobre su hombro. Su padre lo miró fijamente.

-Ranma, creo que es hora de que vayas a buscar a tú madre.

Genma lo miraba fijamente y su voz era seria. Ranma se levanto y lo remecío con fuerza.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?, ¡Dímelo papá!

Genma no se inmutó, cerró los ojos y su cabeza bajo levemente en señal de meditación. Ranma esperaba espectativo e impaciente.

-No lo sé- admitió sonriendo y encogiendose de hombros.

Ranma sintió que su cabeza explotaba.

-¿Por qué dices que vaya a buscar a mi madre?

Genma puso la mano trás su cabeza y rió sonoramente.

-Es que es la única que podría hacer la cena, Kasumi no está y no hemos comido en todo el día hijo.

Ranma apretó los dientes con furia. Acercó su puño a la cara apretandolo con fuerza.

-Papááá...- pudo oírse entre dientes mientras hacía pocos esfuerzos para no darle un golpe a su padre.

Los estamagos de ambos hombres sonaron al unísolo. La furia de Ranma desaparecío de golpe remplazandose por la idea de hambre. Relajó su cuerpo con un gesto avergonzado. Sin reclamar se dirigió a la puerta maldiciendo.

* * *

Cuando Nadoka vió a su hijo en la puerta supo del porque del temblor. El muchacho entró de golpe en la sala, donde su madre estaba sentada frente a una pequeña mesa tomando té. 

-Mamá..

-Te has demorado en llegar hijo...

Ranma no supó que decir. ¿Acaso ella sabría por qu venía a buscarla?

-Mamá, Akane y sus hermanas han desaparecido en la noche.

Nadoka observó con cuidado a su hijo

-¿Y...?

-Te vengo a buscar porque mi padre, bueno, nosotros... el señor Tendo... -Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse- no hemos comido...

Nadoka sintió alivio. La situación no era grave, era más bien común. Había temido cada vez que algo acurría. Pero aún no parecía ser aquel el momento.  
La mujer se levantó con suavidad y tomó su katana.

-Vamos entonces...- sonrió.

* * *

Tendo ya no lloraba hace bastantes horas. Estaba recostado en el piso de la sala con un paño frío en la cabeza. Miraba al techo sin que nada lograra ya perturbarlo.  
Genma estaba sentado en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia el patio. Cabeceaba de vez en cuando, despertando constantemente por el hambre que sentía. Hacia silencio. Demaciado. 

-¡Llegué!

El sueño del señor Saotome se disperso en un segundo y se levantó con entusiasmo al pensar que finalmente comería. Nadoka aparecio junto con Ranma a través de la puerta corrediza. La familia se detuvo al seco, un fuerte grito de Soun los puso a todos en guardia.

-¡Tú!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ranma miró a el señor Tendo solo para darse cuenta de que miraba a su madre. Nadoka lo miraba tan sorprendida como todos. En un segundo en su mente encajaron miles de pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no me mandaron a buscar inmediatamente?

-No se te nesecita- Soun se levantó para encararla.

-Genma -murmuró Nadoka mirando a su marido- era tú responsabilidad

Su esposo daba muestras de que no sabía de que le estaban hablando. Nadoka suspiró...

-¡Qué esposo tan inutil!, ¡No se porque he confiado en tí!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa mamá?- pregutó Ranma

-Nada- Interumpió Soun- nada está pasando, todo esto es lo de siempre, lo habitual...

Ranma entornó los ojos. Su madre lo tomó de un brazo.

-Hijo, hay muchas cosas que ocurriran desde ahora...

-¿Qué le vas a decir?- Soun tomó a Ranma del otro brazo.

Nadoka lo miró desafiante. Tendo no soltó a Ranma. El chico tiró su brazo liberandose. Tomó de los hombros a su madre y la miró fijamente.

-Akane y las demás se fueron esta noche, hubo un temblor y una fuerte luz, luego ellas desaparecieron...

-Su madre se las llevó hijo, ella solo ha venido a hacer lo que le correspondía...

-¡Maldita!- Soun enfurecido le dio un empujón a Ranma para caer sobre Nadoka- ¡Esto es injusto!, ¡Yo las cuide y las protegí!

Ranma y Genma tomaron al enfurecido Soun. Su cólera lo cegaba y luchaba por ser liberado. Con dificultad, padre e hijo lo encerraron en su cuarto. Dentro de el comenzaron a oírse destrosos. Lentamente todo volvío a quedar en silencio.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban con demaciada lentitud. El sol comenzaba a esconderse bajo el horizonte de casas, oscureciendo la ciudad y así mismo el corazón de Ranma. Su madre lo observaba a distancia. Sabía que era lo que estaba pasando y creía que el sufrimiento en el alma de su hijo no sería el peor. Había tratado de ordenar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo necesario que era que él mantuviera la calma. Presentía que si que Ranma la llenaría de preguntas, que trataría de evitar de cualquier manera los ritos, igual como lo había tratado de hacer Soun. Todo, desde el momento de que las tres muchachas habían desaparecido, era inevitable ya... 

-¡Mamá!

Ranma la llamaba desde el patio. Ella rápidamente corrió al corredor que daba al patio. Una clara luz bajaba lentamente, luchando entre la oscuridad. Suavemente se posó sobre el muchacho, dejando un camino de luz hacia el cielo.

Nadoka sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Estaba apuntó de gritarle a Ranma que corriera, que se alejara, pero sus labios no pudieron pronunciar ni una sola palabra...

Ranma subió los brazos para recibir algo. La luz se hizó más brillante. Nadoka corrió hacia su hijo, pero sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente por la intensidad de la luz. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se dió cuenta que Ranma estaba aún en el mundo. Y no solo él. Entre sus brazos, la más joven de las Tendo llacía inconciente.

Él giró hacia ella y avanzó lentamente.

-Ha vuelto...- susurró sin que alguna expresión se distinguiera en su joven rostro.

-Sí hijo, han querido que ella vuelva...

Nadoka observó a Akane. En su cuello estaba la señal que lo confirmaba todo. Ella era la que había sido la elegida de sus hermanas y sería ella a la que tendría que enseñar. Sin saberlo, se había ganado el derecho de vivir, aunque nunca comprendiera el por qu ni la razón de todos los hechos vendrían.

Akane sería la esperanza, aunque como algunas de las anteriores, le costara aceptarlo.

Nadoka miró al cielo. Quería disfrutar aquella de las últimas noches... que sería tranquila...

* * *

****

**Agradecimientos:** Para Ako: mi editora favorita!, gracias por ayudarme aunque estes con poco tiempo!; Maité-Chan: muchas gracias por tú comentario!, me ha motivado para seguir el fic y con aún más ganas!

**Comentarios: **de capítulo en capítulo ha ido avanzando la historia. Poco a poco va tomando forma... jejejeje. Sin adelantarles nada para no arruinar la sorpresa, me despido: Hasta la próxima! xD


	3. Sombras

**Esencias**

**Capítulo III:** Sombras.

_"La luz solo puede nacer entre las sombras..."_

* * *

¿Era la enésima vez o solamente la tercera?  
  
Ranma miraba a través del pequeño hueco que había entre el marco y la puerta. La luz caía suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la joven, que dormía placidamente. Volvió a entrecerrar la puerta. Apoyo la espalda sobre la pared y suspiró. Lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Con la mano volvió a abrir la puerta. Agudizo el oído, escuchando la tranquila respiración de su prometida.  
  
Estaba intranquilo, con sensaciones amargas en su pecho. Se esforzaba por estar atento, aunque su cuerpo le pedía descansar. Se enojó consigo mismo y se dio algunos golpes en la cara.  
  
En el piso inferior se oían ruidos de discusiones. El señor Tendo había despertado y logrado salir de la habitación. Discutía con su madre y ella no lo tomaba en cuenta.  
  
Realmente, la actitud de su mamá lo tenía sin cuidado.  
  
Ranma solo se había preocupado de llevar a Akane a su habitación y no separarse de su lado. Lo preocupaba que aquella luz volviera y la menor de los Tendo volviera a desaparecer.  
  
Sus ojos le pesaban tanto....  
  
Los rápidos pasos que subían por la escalera lo despertaron. Soun corría rápidamente y tras él, Nadoka.  
  
-¡Detente!- gritaba mientras lo agarraba de la ropa.  
  
El hombre no hacia caso. Avanzaba dando manotazos y contra toda fuerza.  
  
-¡Debo verla!  
  
El chico se levantó de un salto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Ranma, sal de mi camino, debo ver a esa mujer, debo saber si es ella...  
  
-Tú no tienes derecho a nada, ni siquiera cumpliste con el deber que se te había otorgado.  
  
Tendo no la escuchaba, trató de hacer a Ranma a un lado de la puerta, pero este no se movió ni un solo centímetro.  
  
- Ranma, comprendo...  
  
El muchacho se relajó. Soun retrocedió unos pasos y se dió la vuelta hacia la pared. El aura de Tendo creció y una cabeza gigante con una gran lengua hizo aparición sobre el muchacho.  
  
-!!DE-JA-ME-EN-TRAR!!  
  
Ranma sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda.  
  
-Souuuun...  
  
El brillo de la katana los detuvo a ambos. La amenazadora cara volvió a ser la de un suplicante y lloroso padre. Ambos comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, mientras Ranma suspiraba cansado. Miró a través de la puerta y se sobresaltó.  
Akane no estaba en su cama. Caminaba tranquilamente sobre el pequeño tejado que había bajo su ventana. Ranma ahogo un grito. No tardo ni un segundo en correr, pero apenas había llegado a la ventana cuando Akane cayó. Ranma llegó a la orilla dispuesto a saltar, pero el repentino encuentro con algo que despegaba del suelo lo sorprendió tanto que cayo de espaldas sobre las tibias tejas.  
Akane volaba sobre su cabeza tal como si fuera un pajarito recién salido de su nido. Ganaba y perdía altura intermitentemente, extendiendo y doblando sus alas con gran dificultad. Nadoka posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma. Él la miró y apuntó a Akane tal como si hubiera sido un niño señalando su globo perdido.  
  
-Ella puede volar...  
  
-Desde siempre hijo, ella solamente estaba esperando que todas sus aptitudes se juntaran.  
  
-Pero... ¿Qué pasó con las demás?  
  
-Esta dentro de ella hijo, no te preocupes, tú debías de todas maneras casarte con una de Tendo...  
  
Ranma miró a su madre como si no entendiera. Lentamente el recuerdo lejano del compromiso de honor entre familias vino a su mente... ¿Por qué aquello había pasado solamente a ser un recuerdo? Aquel peso con que siempre había pensado en la palabra compromiso volvía lentamente notarse sobre sus hombros, pero con aun más fuerza. ¿Cómo es que su madre podía pensar en este momento en eso? ¿De qué estaba hablando?  
  
-Ranma, debo anunciarte que el compromiso entre familias tiene muchas más trascendencia que uno de honor, además de hacer un compromiso prometimos que tu protegerías a tu esposa... con tu propia vida...  
  
Al muchacho le costaba demasiado reflexionar, ¿Pero no era eso lo que había hecho desde que puso un pie en esa casa, sin que nadie se lo pidiera? Claro... aún cuando muchas veces su "prometida" se hubiera negado...  
  
-La idea inicial siempre fue que te casarás antes de que todo esto sucediera Ranma, pero el estúpido de tu padre te comprometió en muchas ocasiones, provocando todos estos pleitos entre tu prometida y tu...  
  
-¿Pero se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo?- estalló el chico dolido- ¡Han planeado toda mi vida sin que haya ninguna consideración por lo que yo pienso!  
  
Quizás si lo hubiera sabido antes, no tendría esa sensación de estar siendo utilizado. Pero ahora... _"Tú la protegías porque la querías"_ le dijo su voz interior, _"no necesitas que nadie te lo digiera..."._ Ranma sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. La sangre golpeaba sus sienes.  
  
-Ranma...- murmuró Nadoka mientras trataba de tocarlo.  
  
El muchacho la esquivó. Saltó al suelo y traspasó el patio y el muro, alejándose rápidamente por la calle...

* * *

__

_"Ranma..."  
_  
Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sus ojos no le respondían como siempre. Veía manchas de colores y sentía mucho dolor.  
  
_"¡Ranma, despierta por favor!"_  
  
Alguien sollozaba a su lado y mientras él se sentía derrotado. Sabía que estaba muriendo, pero lo que más lamentaba, era que no podría verla por última vez...

* * *

Abro los ojos y me mantengo quieto. _"Un sueño",_ pienso sin recordar nada concreto, "un amargo sueño". Lentamente vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con afán de no espantar aún el sueño, pero algo en el ambiente llega a molestarme. _"Silencio, demasiado silencio"._ Lentamente me doy vuelta y me incorporo sobre el banco de la plaza. _"Me he quedado dormido...". _Lentamente comienzo a caminar hacia casa. No hay nadie en las calles y los faroles estaban apagados y al pasar bajo ellos el suelo cruje por los vidrios esparramados. _"Que gente tan ociosa."_ me digo mientras que voy caminando me dio cuanta de que calles enteras estaban completamente oscuras, siendo rociadas con la suave luz de la luna. Cuando llegue a las calle de los Tendo, salté la misma pandereta por la que había salido y aterrice cerca de la fuente. Antes de entrar a la casa, sentí como un par de presencias pasaban por mi espalda. Giré y me puse en guardia. 

-¿Quién es?  
  
Unos murmullos rompieron el silencio y pequeñas risitas llegaron claramente a mis oídos. El viento sopló con fuerza huracanada, mientras las nubes cubrían la luna y las estrellas. La oscuridad fue de pronto absoluta. _"No veo nada"_ pensé mientras recordaba aquellos faroles destruidos. El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, mientras sentía como los pelos de mi piel se ponían en punta...  
  
-¡Salgan!- ordené con un grito- ¡Salgan de donde estén!  
  
-¡Uy!, ¡Que mal genio!  
  
-¿Acaso es él quién la protegerá?  
  
-Me lo imaginaba más alto...  
  
-¿Alguien sabe donde queda el baño?  
  
Miré de donde venía cada una de las voces, pero sentía que se movían con rapidez cerca de mí.

-¿Acaso eres tú Ranma Saotome?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué desean?

Las risas volvieron a provocarse, cada vez más fuertes.

-No es el momento de responder, no hay tiempo para preguntas absurdas, solo dinos, ¿está aquí la protectora?

Ranma no comprendió la pregunta, pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que buscaban a Akane.

-Yo... no se quién es...-balbucee con el tono menos convincente, delatándome.

-¡Miente!

-¡No nos quiere decir lo que sabe!

-Ranma Saotome, tú te la has buscado...

De un momento a otro, miles de puntos luminosos nacieron de la oscuridad. Las nubes volvieron a dejar ver a la luna, pude notar varias figuras negras que me rodeaban, que me observaban desde diferentes puntos del patio. "Diablos", pensé, sin atreverme a maldecir en algo. Sin que nadie diera una señal, varias de aquellas sombras cayeron sobre mí. Trataba de luchar contra ellas, pero se movían demasiado rápido y mi instinto no alcanzaba a percibirlas. En unos minutos caí al suelo y perdí la conciencia entre escalofriantes risas

* * *

****

**Comentarios: **Jajajaja, que os ha parecido? Ha sido más agotador de lo que esperaba -.-. He estado haciendo miles de cosas y entre ellas gracias a dios salió este tercer capítulo con muchos problemas... pero finalmente llegó! ehhh... solo decirles que espero que el proximo capitulo este pronto y que habra muchas sorpresas muahahahahaha!!!

**Agradecimientos:** A todas los que se detuvieron un segundo y me dejaron un lindo review. Como siempre dire, eso es lo que más nos motiva a los aficionados a seguir implacablemente nuestras historias frente a todos los problemas que podamos tener (que sentimental me salió este comentario ¬¬, creo que me falta dormir -.-).

See ya!


End file.
